Believe in the Shield
by LukasHushHush
Summary: John has just returned from his elbow surgery and has just finished in his first match. He meets up with Daniel Bryan and tells Him to take the Championship for himself to claim what is rightfully his. Randy and the Shield later come in and physically assault John. Will John end up having a Positive outcome? Read on to find out. (First Story, Sorry if Terrible.)


John Cena had just finished his match, this was his first return after his elbow surgery. He passed Randy Orton as he stared at the championship that was once his. "I am ashamed of you," John started. "You didn't earn that, Daniel was right to do that to you. " Randy chuckled, then started "That troll didn't deserve to be the face of the WWE. I do. Nobody wants a goat faced troll to be the face of the WWE. Now if you excuse me, I have a match." Randy finished, walking away. John later than walked back to his locker room thinking about all the things that happened while he was away. Daniel then walked to John's room. "Thank you for everything that you've done for me. You-"Daniel was interrupted by John. "Daniel, don't worry about it, but... You should take what is rightfully yours. Don't let anyone stop you from fulfilling your dreams." Daniel nodded and went back out to grab the championship that was rightfully his. Daniel then ditched the scene taking the championship.  
Later that night, Randy barged into the Locker room with the Shield. "You shouldn't have done that John. Now we're going to make you pay." Roman then broke the camera then put up a camcorder to record what was going to happen to every child's beloved hero. "Hold him down." Randy ordered. "Yes Sir," The Shield said lifting John upward, then holding him down. Randy slapped John repeatedly, then spitting in his mouth. "Let me see your sweet ass face," Randy said lifting up John's head, then kissing him deeply. Randy then pulled away then took off his tights. "Put him on his knees," Randy ordered. The Shield put John on his knees and forced John's head onto Randy's 8in cock.  
John choked and gagged on his cock, gasping for air. "Yes, John. You like my big eight incher, don't you?" John tried to shake his head, but before he could Randy slapped him across the face. "Say You do." John then nodded as Dean pulled John's shorts down and fingered his ass slowly. Roman and Seth started rubbing their crotches. John then started to submit as Randy came in his mouth. "I'm done with him, Have fun." Randy said as he left the room putting his trunks on. "Alright, let's have a little fun with John," Dean started throwing John on the floor. Seth and Roman then took off their pants, exposing their long hard cocks.  
Dean then slipped his pants off exposing his 9in cock and licked John's asshole.  
Seth rubbed his cock, then squatted over John. "Lick My balls, John." John then looked up and sucked on his balls. Roman put his dick on John's hand and forced him to rub. John rubbed hard and moaned loudly, as it was for a cry of help.

Backstage, every Superstar and Diva was watching. From Daniel Bryan to Nikki Bella, John's Beloved Girlfriend. The only superstars who weren't out there, were the two who were fighting, Zack Ryder and Cody Rhodes. They knew if they were to interfere, that they would be fired, but they said enough was enough. They banged and pounded on the McMahon's Door. They were there, but only to enjoy the show that John Cena and The Shield were putting on. "Get ready to have the biggest cock in your ass, bigger than Ziggler's and Mizanin's." Dean then penetrated John's ass, starting to thrust hard and deep. John moaned and moaned in pain, but then it became pleasure. "Do you believe in the Shield now, John?! You cannot stop us!" John shook his head, but then was slapped by Roman's heavy hand. John screamed in pain, and pumped his dick.

"For every time you shake your head, you will be pounded harder and harder, and harder." John started to beg for it, He then pulled out Seth's sack and screamed "Fuck me! Fuck me hard! Please! I need it!" Dean smirked and started to pound John's ass as hard and as fast as he can. Dean then came in the superstar's ass." Seth and Roman decided to go in at one time. They both jammed their thick hard cocks into John's ass. John grinded against both of their dicks, as Roman and Seth pounded John's ass at the same time, then at different times. Roman came, then Seth followed up. Roman and Seth pulled out then started to cum on John. Dean came as well onto John's warm hot bod. Then they started to urinate on John. They put their fists together and said in Unison "Believe in the Shield."


End file.
